


Keeping Up With The Dameron's

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, Keeping Up With The Jones', M/M, Suburban AU, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux and Kylo hate that their neighbors always have what they want.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 250 Followers Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Keeping Up With The Dameron's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srawratskcuf (Doreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/gifts).



They seethed as the neighbors guided the delivery men through the side gate with the chaise lounges that Hux had just ordered for their backyard. The darn Damerons were always getting what Kylo and Hux wanted. A cute dog listing at the animal shelter? Adopted just an hour ago. Dream house? Sellers agreed on a previous offer but the house across the street is available for 300,000 less with more rooms. But they had to spend 7 months and 100,000 getting the features Kylo fell in love with at the now Dameron Domain.

There have been too many moments of "Hey, neighbor! Wow, same sweater again? Great minds think alike!"

Just once Hux and Kylo want to be the ones who did something first.

And that's why they were sneaking over to fornicate on the lounges. Hux managed to cancel the order and they were going to use the store credit for a different lounge set. But damn, they just wanted to know if the cushions would work well with activities beside sun bathing and reading. They silently climbed over the fence and went over to the lounge chair furthest from the house.

Kylo sat down and grunted, "Cold. It's a bit uncomfortable."

Hux rolls his eyes, "If you're going to complain this whole time, do it in your head."

Kylo nods and leans back as Hux straddles him. He gets pleasantly distracted as Hux kisses him. But then Hux pulls away with a soft curse, "Fuck, the floor room model was far more comfortable than this, right?"

Kylo was feeling the metal frame through the cushions, "Yeah, I really don't understand..."

"Um, guys? Are you drunk?" A flashlight beam blinds them as their neighbor Finn gets closer.

"Why did you buy the world's lousiest chaise lounge?" Hux asks while squinting. 

Finn frowned, "Huh? You guys are on one of the older ones. We could only get two of this year's model. Someone bought the rest."

Kylo cheered too loudly while Hux gave maniacal giggle snort. The couple got up and went to the newer loungers that Finn gestured at. They were just as divine as the floor models. Kylo and Hux looked at each other knowing they were going to get the remaining stock but with different color cushions. Shame, Hux loved the Tahitian Blue. It was light yet tropical.

"Guys, you're really freaking me out and I don't want to wake up Poe. He would make your life miserable," Finn says with a sigh.

Hux looks up at him, "You two have been succeeding for a while already. Anyways, take care. Good night."

Finn frowns as they climb back over the fence and cross the street to their house. Finn heads back into the house where Poe is making them some chamomile tea. "That was so weird... I think they might be jealous of our chairs?"

Poe grumbles, "Really? They got the house we wanted! For 300,000 less than this place! We could be paying 1,400 less a month!"

Finn walks over to rub his husband's shoulders, "Breathe deeply."


End file.
